Naruto's secret
by god of ramen
Summary: Oneshot. The real reason why naruto chose Hinata over Sakura. Crackfic. rated T for language


Killer B afects Naruto in best way possible.

Me own nothing

It was bright afternoon in Konoha, and Sakura is looking for Naruto in hopes of accepting his date for once after Sasuke rejected her again.

She finds him in a training ground training and decides it's a good time as any.

"Naruto" she calls getting his attencion," how about we go on a date?

"Sorry Sakura, I can't. I'm going out with Hinata-chan." Naruto answerd getting a suprised look out her.

"Why?" she asked not accepting getting rejected by her loyal follower,"what do you even like about her? You never noticed her until now." she said getting frustated.

"Well," he started" I've been hanging out with Killer B, and noticed something I've been denying."

"What?" she asked. "I realised that..." he starts, but, in a puff of smoke, Naruto is now in low jean pants, large burnt orange short and gold chain with a diamond encrusted 9 hanging from his neck. net him was Killer B dressed similar with an 8 insted of 9. Hinata, Mei Terumi, Tsunade and Samui in the back in short skirts and tube tops.

"I" he continues, and music starts in the background.

"I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough  
'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh baby, I wanna get with you  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But that butt you got makes me so horny  
Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin  
You say you wanna get in my Benz?  
Well, use me, use me  
'Cause you ain't that average groupie  
I've seen them dancin'  
To hell with romancin'  
She's sweat, wet,  
Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette  
I'm tired of magazines  
Sayin' flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back  
So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)  
Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)  
Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)  
Shake that healthy butt!  
Baby got back!"

Naruto and Killer B sing with the girls dancing and shaking to the beat.

"(LA face with Oakland booty)  
Baby got back!  
(LA face with Oakland booty)  
(LA face with Oakland booty)

 _[Naruto]_  
I like 'em round, and big  
And when I'm throwin' a gig  
I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal  
Now here's my scandal  
I wanna get you home  
And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh  
I ain't talkin' bout Playboy  
'Cause silicone parts are made for toys  
I want 'em real thick and juicy  
So find that juicy double  
Naruto's in trouble  
Beggin' for a piece of that bubble  
So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
Knock-kneeded bimbos walkin' like hoes  
You can have them bimbos  
I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
A word to the thick soul sisters, I wanna get with ya  
I won't cuss or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna *fuck*  
Till the break of dawn  
Baby got it goin' on  
A lot of simps won't like this song  
'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it  
And I'd rather stay and play  
'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on  
So, ladies! (Yeah!) Ladies! (Yeah)  
If you wanna roll in my Mercedes (Yeah!)  
Then turn around! Stick it out!  
Even white boys got to shout  
Baby got back!

Baby got back!  
Yeah, baby... when it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nothin' to do with my selection.  
36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'3".

 _[Naruto]_  
So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda  
My anaconda don't want none  
Unless you've got buns, hun  
You can do side bends or sit-ups,  
But please don't lose that butt  
Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role  
And tell you that the butt ain't gold  
So they toss it and leave it  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
So Cosmo says you're fat  
Well I ain't down with that!  
'Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin'  
And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'  
To the beanpole dames in the magazines:  
You ain't it, Miss Thing!  
Give me a sister, I can't resist her  
Red beans and rice didn't miss her  
Some knucklehead tried to diss  
'Cause his girls are on my list  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
And I pull up quick to get wit 'em  
So ladies, if the butt is round,  
And you want a triple X throw down,  
Dial 1-900-NARUTO  
And kick them nasty thoughts  
Baby got back!  
Baby got back!

(Little in the middle but she got much back) _[4x]"_

They finish grab two girls each( Naruto grads Hinata and Samui) and start walking away leaving a stunned Sakura unable to process what just happened.

 _Hope you enjoy my first oneshot_


End file.
